Si Fuera Mas Guapa
by Mr.Kazu
Summary: Adaptacion de Jueves - Oreja de Van Gogh usando como pareja principal un GaaHina.


**_Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece en mí._**

ams adaptación de **_J_**_**u**_**_eves - Oreja de Van Gogh_**

**_Dejen Comentarios x33!_**

-_Lalalalala-_pensamiento

Normales -lalalala-

Habían pasado meses y seguía tomando el mismo tren y aun no se atrevía hablarle _-si fuera más guapa y un poco mas lista si fuera especial si fuera de revista tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón y preguntarte quien eres-_ pensaba una tímida chica de unos 20 años mientras un joven pelirrojo de tés blanca y ojos aguamarina rodeados por ostentosas ojeras negras se sentaba frente a ella en su vagón -_el bostezo_\- mientras sentía inundarse sus pupilas_-a pesar de que por el llevo mi falda más bonita_\- triste se sintió la joven ojiperla cerrando por un instante sus ojos para contener sus lagrimas, al abrir sus ojos él, la miraba fijamente con su imperturbable mirada que dejo a la peli azul prendida de él mientras adquiría un ligero color rojizo en sus mejillas y comenzar a sentirse pequeña ante tan penetrante mirada del pelirrojo este suspiro y cerro sus ojos para luego virar su mirada hacia el cristal viendo la lluvia caer con fuerza.

-_ella se ve hermosa con esa falda, esta temblando_-suspiro el joven mirando los hermosos orbes de la chica para luego cerrar sus ojos y desviando su mirada al cristal-_ella me teme sin conocerme_.

Y así pasan los días de lunes a viernes como las golondrinas del poema de Becker de estación a estación va y viene el silencio.

Como de costumbre la hermosa peli azul se subía al mismo tren al mismo vagón y sentándose en el mismo asiento y como cada día el pelirrojo subía en la estación siguiente sentándose enfrente de ella.

-_Que leerá_ \- se pregunto la peli azul al ver como su extraño y amado joven de roja cabellera leía atento un informe plantando su firma al final -_Sabaku no Gaara_\- fue lo que alcanzó a leer antes de notar que él la miraba atentamente, no pudo hacer más que mirarlo a sus ojos rodeados por sus ojeras para comenzar a temblar de nerviosismo.

-_ya esta, está firmado_\- pensó Gaara que siendo el gerente de shukaku corporativa debía revisar incontables informes y llegar todos los días tarde desde hace meses por ver a su hermosa peli azul ella lo retrasaba un poco -sonrió- _pero aun así estoy contento de ver su hermosa carita_\- para luego levantar la mirada hacia ella fijando sus ojos en los opalinos orbes de ella, al notar como este la miraba ella le devolvió la mirada y se notaba nerviosa, el cerro sus ojos.

\- _sigue temiéndome_\- se dijo mentalmente mientras suspiro para luego mirar al cristal.

estaba a punto de desmayarse por tan intensa mirada cuando su chico suspiro para luego mirar al cristal, sus pupilas se sintieron húmedas y se sintió a punto de estallar en llanto suspiro , -_no me ignores_-se dijo mentalmente despertando sus labios al fin. -Ga- Gaara -dijo tartamudeando en voz alta -_ahhhh ! Lo dije en voz alta debe pensar que tonta soy, como hice eso, ahor..._\- se reprendía mentalmente mientras cerraba sus opalinos orbes y al abrirlos el tiempo se detuvo y vio al pelirrojo esforzar una sonrisa acercándose - yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos ... cada mañana rechazo el

directo y escojo este tren - hablo con una voz grave y masculina y estiro una de sus manos para tomar la delicada mano de la ojiperla, ya llegaban a sus respectivas estaciones y el tiempo se hacía poco poniéndolos algo nerviosos -_gracias por cambiar mi vida_-pensó la ojiperla -Hyuga Hinata es mi nombre- susurro la peli azul cuando el túnel se llevo la luz, dándole en la oscuridad el último impulso de valor a la chica para buscar la cara del joven de ojos aguamarina con sus blancas manos para luego posar torpemente sus nerviosos labios sobre los labios del pelirrojo -Te quiero- dijo el pelirrojo mientras separaba sus labios en busca de aire y el tren volvía a ser iluminado tras terminarse el túnel, ella esbozo una sonrisa que salió desde su corazón volviendo a juntar sus labios de una manera más apasionada demostrando que ella sentía lo mismo.


End file.
